1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box spring assembly for bedding usage and to an improved edge construction of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art box spring assemblies have included wire grids supported by springs on a lower frame. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,090, 3,833,948, 3,833,949, 3,855,651, and 3,869,740. The grids of such assemblies must have lateral edges that are somewhat more rigid than the central portion of the grid. A single border wire at the periphery of the grid is conventionally utilized to provide the required edge stiffness.